1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device, more particularly to a locking device which is to be installed on a golf trolley.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional golf trolley that includes a stationary tube (A) which is provided with a lower bag support (F), an upper bag support (E), a moving wheel set (G), and a push tube (C) which is connected to the stationary tube (A) by means of a bracket (B) and a locking device (D). The push tube (C) has a grip portion (H) provided at the topmost end thereof.
FIGS. 2 and 3 respectively illustrate an exploded view and an assembled view of the stationary tube (A) and the push tube (C). As illustrated in FIG. 2, the push tube (C) has a lower end (C1) which is connected pivotally adjacent to an upper end (A1) of the stationary tube (A) by means of the bracket (B). The locking device (D) includes a sleeve member (D2), which is sleeved slidably on the push member (C), and an inverted U-shaped member (D1) which is connected to the sleeve member (D2) by means of an engaging screw (D3). The inverted U-shaped member (D1) is formed with a cavity (D12) which receives the upper end (A1) of the stationary tube (A). The push tube (C) is pivoted upward relative to the stationary tube (A), and the inverted U-shaped member (D1) is slid downward so as to permit the upper end (A1) of the stationary tube (A) to extend into the cavity (D12), thereby locking the two tubes (A, C) together so as to retain the golf trolley in an operable position, as shown in FIG. 3. The above operation is conducted in a reverse sequence so as to disengage of the upper end (A1) of the stationary tube (A) from the locking device (D) in order to permit pivoting movement of the push tube (C) relative to the stationary tube (A), thereby placing the golf trolley in a folded position, as shown in FIG. 4.
A main drawback of the aforementioned golf trolley is that the locking device (D) must be held manually on the push tube (C) above the upper end (A1) of the stationary tube (A) during the pivotal action of the push tube (C) relative to the stationary tube (A). Otherwise, the locking device (D) will slide downward and abut against the stationary tube (A), which consequently prevents pivotal action of the push tube (C) relative to the stationary tube (A). Thus, locking of the push tube (C) to the stationary tube (A) is hindered and causes some inconvenience to the user.